starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Akatsuki Kyoji
"Hiragi-kun, why don't you listen to what the newcomers have to say." - Akatsuki Kyoji Appearance Akatsuki has orange eyes and orange hair which sticks out at the ends. His bangs are worn down but slightly parted to the left. In his school uniform, Akatsuki is properly dressed with the exception of his Kao Council blazer that he wears unbuttoned. Personality Anger. History During his first year, Akatsuki became a member of Team Tsukigami. He and his teammates (Yuzuriha, Sazanami, Hiragi, and Otori) trained under Tsukigami Haruto. During their time together, Akatsuki frequently received advice from Otori. When Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to "Ayanagi Showtime", Akatsuki was the first to refute the suggestion. With the exception of Otori who withdrew, Team Tsukigami eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. In his third year, Akatsuki became a member of the Kao Council. Because of what Otori did to Hiragi years before, Akatsuki continues to hold a grudge against Otori. Relationships Otori Itsuki Akatsuki used to be friendly with Otori. While the two were on Team Tsukigami during their first year, Otori would frequently give him advice. This ended once Otori left the team due to a lack of freedom. Akatsuki has since despised Otori and wishes for him to stay away from Hiragi. He sees Otori's presence as a threat to Hiragi and to Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions and went as far as inciting Yuzuriha and Sazanami in order to remove Otori from the Kao Council. Otori, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hate towards Akatsuki. He isn't bothered by Akatsuki's attitude and often teases him in return. When Akatsuki attempted to pick a fight with him in episode 8, he remained calm, even inviting him to have tea with him. He also put Akatsuki in a chokehold when the Kao Council went to a shrine together. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Gemini. * In Ayanagi Animal Park Series acrylic key chain set, his animal motif is the fox. * In Ayanagi IF Series post card set, he is a yakuza. * Based on SutaMu Q&A Volume 3: ** People's first impression of him is that he has a bad temper. He's not bothered by this as he sees no reason to go out of his way to be polite. ** He is confident that no one knows more about the school's policies than he does (with the exception of Hiragi of course). ** He is weak to heat. During the summer, he suffers from heat exhaustion everyday. ** His nickname in middle school was "rain man". He's not sure why. ** His favorite mode of transportation is walking because he suffers from motion sickness. ** He was used to be shy when he was a child. His teachers used to write in his report book, "Let's speak in a loud voice." ** He cannot forgive anything that disgraces Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions or dirties Hiragi. ** The first he does in the morning is check the day's schedule in his head. By doing so, he can wake up and move efficiently. ** His favorite foods are pomegranates and cherries; sour fruits and berries in general. ** He believes in living lively. During his free time, if he isn't outdoors, he'll go to the gym or the pool to get his body moving. ** One bad thing about himself is that his face is easy to read. It's humiliating how Yuzuriha is always able to tell if he's in a good mood or not. ** His favorite place is the smaller lesson rooms. Rather than the large rehearsal hall, he prefers practicing in the more private, soundproof rooms. This is probably stems from his childhood shyness. ** He's not very good at dealing with stress (he asks the interviewer if they know any good methods). ** As a member of the Kao Council, he wants to support Hiragi, the one who is shouldering the future of Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He is good at music. ** He is bad at English. However, his problem isn't understanding it. He just finds it difficult to confidently speak a foreign language in public. He doesn't understand how the others can say "boys" and "tres bien" so freely. ** Between meals and sleep, he chooses sleep. ** His favorite warm drink is herbal tea. His favorite cold drink are orange flavored ones. ** At the very least, he can attach buttons. ** His favorite weather is rainy weather. He feels an attachment to the rainy season. ** Last words: "My coaching is strict. Students aspiring to enter Ayanagi Gakuen's Musical Department should expect this. With that said, things will be relentless from now on." * Meaning of Akatsuki's name: ** 暁 (Akatsuki) : daybreak, dawn, name of a Japanese destroyer. ** 鏡 (Kyo) : mirror ** 司 (Ji) : director, official, government office, rule List of Songs Gallery Akatsuki001.jpg|Akatsuki's Profile 00000235.gif|Chibi Ayanagi IF-Akatsuki.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Akatsuki Birthday Card.JPG|Twitter Birthday Card Akatsuki Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.PNG|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren 9-2.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 2 Navigation Category:Characters